The Phone Call
by Arcanium
Summary: Allison tries to talk to her parents. Scott is pretty much her security blanket. A part of my Dethan story, The Feeling of Belonging to Your Dreams. Between chapters 2-4


[A/n] This is a part of my story, The Feeling of Belonging to Your Dreams. It takes place between chapters 2-4. Enjoy some Scallison!

Allison sat there with Scott, the phone just sitting in her hands as she had an inner debate about whether or not to call her parents. Her mother probably wouldn't even want to talk to her. She was the disgrace of the whole family. Could she really blame her mother for disowning her? They had given life to her, cared for her, and tried their best to give her everything she wanted, and she had turned her back on them. Not that she regretted her decision. She had made it based on her morals, which she would stick to. The only thing she did regret was that there was no middle ground for them to come together on. She had regret for the fact that even though she loved her parents, they would never be able to look past the fact that she had joined the Hale pack. She felt something wet fall on her hand. She realized that she had been crying. Scott put his arm around her and grabbed a tissue, wiping her face.

"You don't have to do this," he said, reassuring as always.

"No, I have to. I want to. I just-"

"Hey, I'm here for you, okay. Just do what you need to do," Scott grabbed her free hand in encouragment.

"Thanks," She said, giving him a sad smile. She dialed the phone and allowed it to ring a bit before putting it up to her ear. She felt frozen in time. It was as if the phone had been ringing for hours. In that suspended time she wondered if it was all a mistake to be calling in the first place. She hadn't really talked to her parents since joining the Hale pack. Not that they hadn't communicated at all... It was just that she had only communicated with her dad. Her dad would always tell her that her mom sent her love. Allison knew it was a lie but it was lie she needed to believe. So she did. But now she was dialing the home phone. If her mom picked up, she could instantly shatter that lie of love and Allison wasn't sure if she could take that. That was when the suspended time had started again and the phone stopped ringing, followed by her mom's voice.

"Hello?" Allison tried talking but couldn't find the words. It had been such a long time since she had heard her mother's voice and here it was. She didn't want to ruin the moment, to say something only to have her mom hang up the phone or pass it to her dad in disgust. "Is anyone there?" She wanted to hold on to this moment. That was when her mom finally figured it out, "Allison?" She didn't sound accusing or angry. She just sounded... empty. It was as if the thought that it was Allison didn't even phase her.

"Allison," Scott whispered consolingly. He played with her hair, bringing her out of her paralysis.

"Mom," Her voice cracked. "Hi."

There was more silence, This time from Victoria, her mother. She had dreaded for a minute that maybe she had hung up on her before she heard the voice she had missed so much,"What do you want?" Her voice was no longer indifferent; it was cold and far off.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You and dad. I miss you."

"Hold on. I'll put you on speaker."

Allison waited for her mother to do so and heard a click. Assuming that was her cue to continue, Allison pressed foward, "Dad?"

"I'm here Allison," Her dad sounded sad. It was strange to hear the coldness from her mother in contrast with the grief from her he was sad about Allison didn't know. Was he sad because he hadn't seen Allison, or maybe sad at what she had done? Scott listened intently at her side, waiting to see if Allison needed anything from him.

"I miss you both so much," Allison whispered. She couldn't really manage to say anything else. Maybe she shouldn't have called at all.

"What did you call for, Allison?" Her mother asked. Yeah, she really shouldn't have called. This was going to be pointless. 'Why did she call?' Wasn't it obivous? She wanted her family back. She wanted her mom, her dad, and all the odds and ends that made her family a family. But she couldn't seem to get the words out. She had not only lost her family, but the essence that allowed them to act as one.

Allison felt Scott's calming presence, giving her the courage to speak, "I want to come home. I need to. Please."

"Allison," her mom began happily, "are you saying what I think you're saying. Because if you are you must know that there must be no communication with them," she spat the last word out with as much venom as possible. It was no question as to who 'them' was.

"What're you talking about?" Allison asked. Did she think she was giving her pack up?

"Well, you coming home of course. For your become a hunter. Isn't that what you called to tell us?"

"God, Victoria. We can talk about that when she comes home. We don't need to go into all of that right now," her dad said, always the voice of reason between them.

"No! She must decide here and now!"

"What? No! That isn't what I called for at all! I called because I want to come home asyour daughter not some soldier in trainging. I want to work things out. But I can't- I won't stop seeing Scott or turn my back on my friends." It was deja vu all over again. This was almost exactly like the fight they had when she left the first time. The only difference was that it was over the phone.

"Allison, think through this carefully," her father started.

"We're you're family!" Her mother roared. "You'd turn your back on us for friends and a simple teenage crush!"

"They're not the one's making me choose! They're not forcing me to give up the people that I love. There's a difference between friends and family. Family is on a blood relation but friendships are built out of love and understanding. I was hoping we could be both," Scott felt Allison tremble as she spoke and was filled with so much adoration for her at this moment. She had never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

"You!" Victoria spat.

"Victoria, please," her father said.

"How dare you! You come home right now!"

"Not if you're going to force me to chose! Please?"

"Never! I will never have my daughter fall in sin with something so repulsive!" She screamed.

"He is **not** repulsive!" Allison yelled, enraged. "And I am not coming home if we can't-"

"Then you are not my daughter any longer!" Victoria declared.

"What? Allison, she doesn't mean that," Chris said.

"Yes I do. You are a disgraceful, pathetic excuse for a daughter! Don't you come home. Don't. You. Dare." Victoria slammed the phone down, ending the call. Allison felt their relationship ending with it.

* * *

Scott looked at Allison and felt his heart breaking for her. He could only imagine how he'd feel if his mom had treated him like that. He watched Allison sit there with the phone in her hand. "Allison?"

"Hm?" She looked at him and smiled, "Time to get ready for the party, right?"

"What? You want to go?"

"Of course! We go every year," Allison spoke as if it were so simple and nothing major had happened at all.

"Allison, I know you don't really want to go. With what just happened with you and your mom. If you want to talk..."

"Scott, that's par for the course with us. The Argents are excellent at family discussions. I'm gonna go get ready."

"Allison..."

"Let it go, Scott," Allison left the room stone faced and at the same time somehow acting like everything was fine.

* * *

Allison had gotten drunk at the party. That was no surprise to Scott. He knew she hadn't really wanted to go and the only thing that was really keeping her a float was the alcohol. He wanted to be the thing keeping her above the water, but she wouldn't let him. Everytime he tried to get close to her, she would push him away. She had just taken shot after shot till she had thrown up in the bathroom. Scott had held her hair for her. When they had gotten to the Hale house, after their pack's conversation about Danny and the alpha pack, Scott had taken Allison into a deserted room, farthest from everyone in the Hale house. He didn't want anyone listening in.

"We have to talk about this," he said.

"I know. The alpha pack is a pretty big deal. This whole Danny thing has got my brain frazzled too so let's go help those two before they kill each other," Allison said.

"Derek, that piece obviously goes right here. Trust me. I'm like a jig saw puzzle genious The king of all jig saw puzzle pieces!" They heard Stiles exclaim from down stairs. Derek had growled in response and grumbled something about how he knew what he was doing.

"Not that," he said.

"Scott, I don't want to talk about my parents. It was normal, okay?"

"Allison I just-"

"Scott, please!" She then threw her arms around Scott's neck and proceeded to sob into his neck. Not knowing what to do, he led her over to a bed and they both sat down. Allison was still holding onto Scott. She then layed down on his chest sobbing and shaking. All Scott could do was shush her and reassure her he was there and that everything would be okay. He didn't really say anything else. Then again, he didn't need to. All he needed to do was be there. That was what Allison really wanted. She would sometimes punch herself or dig her nails into her own fesh trying to feel the physical pain as to avoid the emotional side of it. But Scott would redirect them so that he was taking each and every blow. He did it so Allison could focus all her anger on him. She eventually reverted back to crying on him. She fell asleep and woke a little while later. She wasn't alright by any means, but she was alive. That was all that counted.

"Thank you."

Scott didn't reply because there was no reason to thank him. He would be there for her. Always.

That was the moment that Allison first thought about it. That was the moment she first thought about truly making Scott a part of her family. It was the first time she had seriously thought about marriage.

After a bit more silence she said that they should go and help the other two downstairs. This time Scott agreed. Neither Derek or Stiles said anything about what had transpired upstairs; even though they had most likely heard it. They must have known it was a private moment.

Out of all the things Allison didn't have anymore, she knew she had least had three things: friends that were like family, Scott, and privacy. For right now, that was all she needed.


End file.
